Spirited Away2
by wingedauthoress14
Summary: Haku is now free from Yubaba, and goes to find Chihiro. however, trouble arouses in the spirit world, and Haku is called to help a sky spirit. PlZ R&R!
1. Chapter 1

It was another rainy night as Haku stepped into Yubaba's office. As he approached her, she said:

"Ah, Haku, Good. I was just about to call you up here. I need you to do something for me."

"Forget it, Yubaba. I'm not doing any more of your dirty work. I quit being your apprentice."

Yubaba's face went white, and she said:

"Well now Haku, that's all well and done if you can do one thing. You must be able to remember your name." Haku stared at her with his piercing green eyes before saying:

"My name is Kohaku." Yubaba stared at him in amazement. She couldn't understand how he had remembered his name, then she remembered the human girl.

"So, Sen figured out your name for you. I'm impressed."

"Her name isn't Sen, it's Chihiro."

"Hmph. It doesn't matter to me anymore. Well then Haku- or Kohaku I suppose it is now- what will you do if you're not working for me? In case you haven't noticed, you don't have anywhere else to go. What will you do to survive? You have no one here who really cares about you here." Haku knew that this was true, but he was so sick of the bath house, and so sick of being Yubaba's slave that he didn't care anymore.

"I know that, but I'll do whatever it takes to find Chihiro and my place on Earth."

"Well then Haku, you're free to go." Haku nodded once, and walked out of Yubaba's office for the last time.

Once outside, Haku knew that the river he had once inhabited was now destroyed. He could no longer go back there again. He didn't know where else to go. There was nowhere else on Earth that occupied his waters… except… struck by a sudden idea, Haku summoned up his energy, and flew toward the heavens, away from Yubaba, away from the bath house, away…

It was morning, and Chihiro was preparing for her first day of school. She had been wondering all night about her new school, her new classmates, and new experiences, yet in midst of all her worries, she heard Haku's voice telling her that it was going to be all right. Chihiro had been missing him and her friends from the spirit world more and more every day. Ever since she got back to the human world, she kept looking for signs of Haku, but she had no such luck. She hadn't given up hope, because she remembered that Haku promised her that they would meet again. She just hoped that it wouldn't be too long. She heard a knock on her door, and her mother told her that she was going to be late for school. Chihiro raced downstairs into the kitchen where her mother and father were waiting for her. She gasped a good morning, and ran outside into the pounding rain. She ran all the way to her bus stop, and sat down trying to catch her breath. She thought that she heard someone whisper her name, but as she turned around, she saw that there was no one there. Her bus came, and she got on. She got to her school, and was introduced by the teacher in front of the class. She was liked by many of her piers, and, by the end of her day, she thought that she just might like her new school. When she got off the bus, the rain had slowed to a steady drizzle. She went into her now empty house, and started to make herself some hot chocolate. As she watched the flame on the gas stove, she remembered Kamaji, and how he had the little soot balls to help him in the boiler room. Her thoughts vanished as she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door, and saw that there was no one there. She looked down, and saw a note addressed to her. The note was damp and smelled like pine needles, but was, nevertheless, readable.

Chihiro, the note said,

I am now in the human world, and occupy a creek that used to lead to my river. I am not sure of where to find you, so I trust that the magic spell I put on this piece of paper will find you for me. I am doing well now that Yubaba no longer has control over me and that I am now back in a portion of my own waters. Can you meet me at the train station after you come home from school? If you can meet me, make sure that you bring the hair band that Zenibah gave to you.

Your Friend,

Haku

Chihiro could hardly believe it! A note from Haku! She had been waiting for this kind of sign ever since she got back from the spirit world. She decided, without question, that she would go to the train station_, and besides,_ she thought as she grabbed a pen from the desk in the living room, it would be worth it to see Haku again. She wrote on the back of the paper: I'll be there. Chihiro took the note out into the rain, and watched the wind carry it away.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! sorry i haven't updated in a while, i've been kinda busy. btw- Myazaki owns Spirited Away, not me. it would b cool if i did own it, though... anyway, enjoy the second chap.!

The next day, after school, Chihiro walked to the train station, hoping that she didn't forget how to go home. When she had gotten to the station, she found Haku waiting for her there. Chihiro ran toward him, her heart filling with happiness; she had missed him so much

"Haku! It's so good to see you again!" she said as they embraced each other

"I've missed you too, Chihiro," Haku said smiling down at her.

"How are you, Haku?" Chihiro asked him as they broke apart. "How did you get Yubaba to let you go?"

"I told her my name, and she tore up my contract, and I have you to thank for that, Chihiro. If it wasn't for you, I might still be Yubaba's apprentice. Did you bring your hair band with you?"

"Yeah. I've got it right here," Chihiro said, pulling it out of her hair as she spoke.

"Good."

"Why do we need it?"

"I'll tell you later. Now isn't the safest time. Follow me. There's somewhere we can discuss this without the chance of being overheard." He turned, and Chihiro followed him into the forest surrounding the station. Once they got to a clearing, Haku stopped and said:

"This is an enchanted forest," Haku said as Chihiro looked around in amazement "there's no one who can here right now who can overhear our conversation. Chihiro- that band that Zenibah gave to you has special powers."

"She told me when she gave it to me that it would protect me." Chihiro said.

"Had you ever wondered what it would protect you from?" Chihiro thought for a moment, then realized that she had never really thought about that before. Had Zenibah somehow been able to tell the future, and see that Chihiro would need the hair band to protect her from something?

"What do I have to do?" Chihiro said. She tried to contain her shaky voice, but could not help sounding a little nervous. Haku noticed this, and said:

"_We_ are going to go back to the spirit world, and going to help a sky guardian."

"A sky guardian?" Chihiro asked in surprise. "I only thought that there were river guardians. What do we have to do to help it?"

"The guardian has been greatly weakened and upset by the constant fighting going on in its skies," Haku said, looking upset. "The only way we can help it grow powerful again is to stop the fighting."

"How can we do that?" Chihiro asked, curiously.

"First, we have to get you to the spirit world." Haku said "Then, we have to go to the sky guardian and ask him if he will grant permission to let you help. The spirits might be a little hesitant about letting you into their world…"

"Don't worry about it." Chihiro said calmly. "I don't care if they don't let me in their world. If you're going to be risking your life to make the skies a safer place, then I want to be right there with you." Haku smiled at her. Chihiro thought that she saw his emerald eyes shimmer before answering her.

"Thank you, Chihiro. I don't think that I've ever had a friend as loyal as you." Chihiro smiled at him, then, her eyes became troubled.

"Haku? What about my life here? My parents will miss me so much, and I really don't think that they'd believe my story anyways…"

"Chihiro, remember when you worked for Yubaba, and how your parents hadn't noticed or remembered anything? It'll work the same way. When you go into the spirit world, I can cast a spell that can make time freeze as long as you're in the spirit world."

Chihiro's expression cleared. "Well then Haku, lead the way to the spirit world."

Well, was it ok? i tried to make it easy to read, so i'm gonna continue spacing the rest of the chappies this way.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hi! sorry i haven't updated in a while. i've been kinda busy. anyway, i hope ya like this chappie! oh, btw- i own no Spirited Away characters... or any anime characters... except the ones that i made up (smiles)

Wind rushed past Chihro's ears as she and Haku flew above the grounds of spirit world in the night sky just as they had done so many weeks before. She could not remember ever feeling this alive. She and Haku were both in the spirit world. Haku, in his dragon form, was carrying Chihiro to the sky guardian's shrine.

Having lived in the spirit world since his river was destroyed, Haku knew the world better, and knew how best to converse with the gods and guardians. He and Chihiro had finally arrived at the sky guardian's shrine. It didn't seem very big, but Chihiro could tell that it was a place that deserved high respect.

The building itself was colored a deep sky blue while the bottom corners were surrounded by a mist, almost as if it were floating on a cloud. Around the shrine was a low, wooden fence. On the fence posts were pieces of paper that had strange and ancient symbols written on them. Haku landed, and changed back into his human form as Chihiro slipped off his back.

The guards that stood at the front of the shrine became more alert as they smelled Chihiro's human scent. After conversing in a strange language, they turned to Chihiro and Haku and asked them what they were there for. Haku spoke for himself and Chihiro when he said that their goal was merely to help the sky guardian. One of the guards asked for their names.

"Chihiro"

"Kohaku"

At the mention of Haku's real name, the guards looked surprised and shocked. They had no idea that they were in the presence of a river guardian. Hastily, they opened the gates to the shrine, and led the way in. The inside of the shrine was dark as it led down a passage way, though it seemed to Chihiro that there were bits of diamond embedded into the walls. They turned, and ascended onto a stairwell. On the twelfth step, Chihiro stumbled, and grasped Haku's hand, managing not to fall forward too far. Haku gave her a reassured look and a small smile as he helped her up. Not once when they were on the stairwell did Haku let go of her hand.

A/N: sorry if this chappie's short, but i've got another one updated already so you can read it. btw- should i put in fluffier scenes w/Haku and Chihiro, or should i just keep writing it like i am? i love the fluff! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: hi! sorry this took me a little while 2 update. something was screwy w/ my internet yesterday. well, enjoy the 4th chappie!

As the stairs ended, the four turned into a hallway which was painted with all of the colors of a sunset. Purples splashed across the ceiling, as they melded into pinks, reds, and oranges along the middle. It was a hallway unlike any one Chihiro had ever seen before. The colors were so vibrant, it felt as ifshe put out a hand and touched them, they could come alive. At the end of the hallway was a double door entry.

The guards placed themselves on either side of the doors, and opened them. Both Chihiro and Haku's eyes opened in shock and wonderment as they gazed into the room. It was as if the inside of the room reflected the sky outside. The walls and ceiling were glittering with diamond- like stars. The only source of light in the room was the moon which reflected light across the floor in an obscure way. A scent sparked Chihiro's senses. This smell was something unlike anything that could be found in the human world. It was the scent of night itself. The smell of the fresh night air, free from pollutants, from the haze of city lights, and, instead, full of calm and at the same time, excitement. Chihiro felt as if her heart was exploding from joy. She had always dreamed of a place like this, yet never even dared to hope that it existed.

"Come in." a voice drifted across the moonlight room, as though it was just a breeze. Cautiously, Chihiro and Haku stepped into the room. Haku was as astounded as Chihiro. Though he had often flown into the night skies, he had taken advantage of how beautiful it really was. It had been a long time since he had seen the night skies like this. He silenced his musings as he caught sight of a slender woman sitting in a chair beside a large window.

The woman was beautiful. She had golden hair that looked as though it had been woven from the sun's rays themselves, though in the moonlight, it had a silver gleam to it. Her dress was made, it seemed, out of pure, flowing silk. It was midnight blue and had glittering stars all around it. Haku heard Chihiro gasp softly. She must have been as shocked as he felt. He gave her hand a small squeeze as though to reassure her that everything was okay. She looked at him, and gave him a small smile. Seeing the shock wonder on their faces, the sky guardian smiled, and got up from her chair, her dress glittering with her movements.

"You seek to help me?" she asked the two.

"Yes." Haku replied. "We heard that your skies were troubled by constant war and fighting." the guardian gave him a puzzled look.

"Why do you want to help me? Why do you care if my skies are in danger of becoming war grounds? It is none of your concern."

"It is our concern, though, because you occupy a large section of the skies that I fly in. If the fighting keeps going on, I can no longer travel as far as this shrine." Haku said.

"Why have you brought a human with you, river guardian? You know that they are forbidden in affairs such as these."

"Please, ma'am," Chihiro began nervously, "I only want to help." The sky guardian looked at her inquisitively, as though puzzled by her apperance. Then the guardian smiled, and said:

"Very well, but before you help me, we must be properly introduced," she said, leading them to two chairs near hers. She flicked her wrist, and suddenly, a small table appeared with cups of tea for all of them. She sat down at her chair, and beckoned Chihiro and Haku to do the same.

"My name is Diana," the sky guardian stated, taking a small sip of her tea.

"My name is Chihiro,"

"My name is Kohaku," Diana smiled at both of them, and turned to look out of her window, her smile fading.

"My skies have been under seige for quite a long time now. There have been many other guardians or greedy spirits who want my skies," Diana began.

"But," Chihiro said "why would they want yours?" Diana turned to Chihiro and said:

"Child, if there is something in your world that people would try to steal, what would be the main reason?"

"Because...it's valuable?" Chihiro guessed. Haku's eyes narrowed. Something just didn't seem right, but he didn't say anything.

"That's right," the guardian said, nodding, "my skies are valuable to me, because I have been chosen to be the guardian. Therefore, I wish to protect them."

"And who is trying to take your skies from you?" Haku asked.

"My sister, Mikyo," Diana said, "she has been after my skies for many years, and now she has practically turned them into war grounds."

"And how do we stop her?" Haku asked.

"One thing I know about my sister is that she has... a use for humans. And since humans are very rare in this world, she gets all she can take. So, what we need," she paused, looking at Chihiro, "is bait."

A/N: sorry, but i had 2 stop here. stupid writer's block. anyway, i'll try 2 get the 5th chappie up soon! Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: hi everyone! OMG, i'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooo (five minutes later) ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo (gasps) sorry for not updating sooner. this chappie i'm dedicating to my field hockey team especially Manda, The Hawaiian Wonder, C.T. S.N. and C.G. (well, ok, basically everyone on defense). even though these guys have, like, no interest in fanfiction at all, i want them 2 know that i really appreciate how much they've taught me in this season, and that even though the hawaiian wonder and S.N. are leaving this year (sniffs) i want them 2 know that i'll really really miss them. well, sorry, enough stalling. time 4 the next chappie! (finally!) -

* * *

"One thing I know about my sister is that she has... a use for humans. And since humans are very rare in this world, she gets all she can take. So, what we need," she paused, looking at Chihiro, "is bait."

"No," Haku said, sharply. The two looked at him, Chihiro surprised, and Diana somewhat skeptical. "I think I should be the one to do it. I _can_ disguse myself as a human, you know."

"Yes, but Mikyo can see through the disguses," Diana stated impatiently; it was almost sunrise; they had to plan this perfectly. However, Chihiro turned to Haku and said:

"It's okay Haku, I'll do it." Haku looked at her, surprised. "I mean, I came here to help, not to see you put in danger, and besides," she looked at him, chocolate brown eyes clashing with sharp green ones, "I know you'll be there to protect me." Diana smiled at Chihiro.

"Very well then," she said "shall we?" she stood up, offering her hand to Chihiro. She took it, but not before grasping Haku's hand as the sky guardian led them outside.

Cold air stung Chihiro's eyes, and made her shiver slightly as Diana led the threesome outside. Already, bright streaks of vibrant reds and pinks littered the horizon, streaking the clouds with hues of pinks, purples, and dark blues. Dew littered the soft green grass, as well as pearly clouds that surrounded the shrine. The dew seeped into Chihiro's shoes, making them shiny and damp.

The pieces of paper on the low fence blew in the little breeze that stirred. As they exited the gates, Diana's guards turned to face them, and bowed low to her. She dismissed them with a wave of her pale hand. They walked for about an hour, and stopped at a place near a cliff overlooking a large sweeping green valley. The sun had partly risen by now, and was now making the trees speckle with glints of golden light.

"What now?" Haku asked Diana who began to look around, as though something was wrong. Soon, the sound of flapping was heard- as though a huge bird was coming their way. A piercing shriek shattered the silence in the valley, and the peacefulness of the dawn as a huge figure arose. Chihiro gasped in amazement as a pheonix sped toward them; ablaze with fire, but with soft aqua eyes to make the creature seem gentle.

"Watch out!" Diana shouted as she scrambled out of the way. Haku grabbed Chihiro's hand, and pulled her out of the way, though could not get himself out of the way soon enough. The pheonix dived straight at him, knocking him unconsious.

"Haku!" Chihiro screamed as the giant bird carried him away in its beak.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: hi everybody!!!! i'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (gasps for breath) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating sooner- i feel so bad!!!!!!! i hope u can accept these virtual cookies as offerings for forgiveness... or something like that... lol. anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Haku's eyes had barely opened, making blurred hues of silver, white, and dark colors penetrate deeply into his jade eyes. He blinked a few times, forgetting for a startling moment where he was and how he got there. Looking to his right, he saw on a nightstand, a candle whose flame flickered, making shadows that crept silently along the walls dance. 

The sight of the small fire triggered something in his memory, and he remembered everything and was determined to get back to his Chihiro- wait, did he just refer to Chihiro as being his? No… that was just sudden impulse on his part… he couldn't… feel about her that way… it was impossible to say the least for someone like him to fall in lo-

"Oh, you're awake," a soft voice startled him out of his own thoughts as he looked up to see a radiant being stride up to his bedside and sit down. This woman had all the features of Diana, but her hair was ink black and shone in the moonlight like a cave of diamonds. Her eyes were also black, but burned with passion and life like hot coals.

"You're Mykio, am I correct?" when she smiled, her smile was one that didn't come close to rivaling her sister's, for even though Diana had beautiful lips and beautiful things to say, her smile didn't reach her entire self, quite unlike Mykio's, for at that moment, her smile seemed to lighten up, not only her eyes but the dark room in general.

"Yes, that would be correct. I'm sorry to have to bring you here in such a fashion, but desperate times come for desperate measures I suppose," her voice was soft like mist, but pierced the night like cold crystal.

"What do you want with me?" Haku asked, his voice barely concealed above a whisper; jade eyes flickering with question.

"I need you to help me defeat my sister in combat. I've heard enough about you to know that you don't trust Diana." Haku's eyes widened in perception of this information.

"You've heard what about me?" Mykio's smile crept up the corners of her mouth once more as she answered:

"Now let's not waste time dear- I am sure you are as anxious as I am to see Chihiro; perhaps more if I am interpreting you correctly," at this, Haku's eyes became downcast as he recalled another dilemma; Diana still had Chihiro in her grasp and, as Mykio had said, he didn't trust her. His eyebrows furrowed in frustration as he tried to figure out what to do. However, his frustration needn't be wasted for Mykio then said:

"I have a plan," his head snapped back up, his eyes full of question, but at the same time, trust for her actions. Fluidity cloaking her motions like water, Mykio got up and walked towards the door.

"Are you coming?" she asked to Haku who still lay on the futon. Eyes set in determination, he got up and followed.

"Where are we going?" Chihiro questioned the sky guardian as she led the way down the dark spiraling stairs of her shrine.

"You'll see," she said, gripping her tightly with one hand. Chihiro flinched a bit as Diana's nails dug into her skin, but said nothing. Right now, her future seemed as bleak and dark as this underground path they were taking to… where were they going again? Now that she thought of it, she had no clue where they were going.

After Haku had been captured by that fire- bird whatever it was, Diana had taken Chihiro back to her shrine, ignoring her pleas to go find him, wherever he was. Suddenly, she noticed that they had stopped walking and had come to a platform at the end of the stairs where a secluded area stood, complete with cold, dark iron bars surrounding it… rather like a cell…. With a sinuous action, Diana shoved Chihiro inside, cackling evilly.

"What are you doing?!" she cried despairingly, tears of confusion and hurt lacing her brown eyes as she watched Diana lock the cell.

"Stupid girl, you really don't know much do you?" she taunted her captive wickedly. "At least your river friend had the sense to get out of here and leave you when he did, otherwise, he would have been given the same fate as you."

"Wh-what are you g-going to do to me?" Chihiro attempted a brave face, frowning at her stuttering. Diana smiled evilly at her, and said:

"You will be turned into a spirit and commanded to fight my war for me. You don't have a choice in the matter"- she laughed again as she began to walk away, the echos of her footsteps bouncing off the cold stone walls that now surrounded Chihiro who curled up into a tight ball, and lay her head down on her arms, whispering to herself:

"Haku, where have you gone?"

* * *

A/N: yea... sorry about the angsty ending- i'll try 2 have that fixed by the end of the story but anyways, thank you all for reading!!!!! plz review!!!!!! u guys know i love u all!! 


End file.
